satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
She's Finally Here
"She's Finally Here" is the two hundred and thirty-eighth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on January 22nd, 2017. Summary Natalie sits on the sidewalk and Satan stands next to her, his arms crossed. During the game with Pestilence, Satan demands she roll the die again. She hesitates, pointing out that he's lost six times already, but he insists they continue. Satan angrily grinds his teeth at the memory. Pestilence announces his eighth loss. He tells her to go again, and she sighs. Satan paces on the sidewalk, cursing that he lost ten times in a row. Natalie tiredly watches him walk back and forth. He wonders what else he can do, and recalls Pestilence saying she would play with him again if he wagered "that". Frustrated, he grabs his hair and points out how self-satisfied Pestilence was, and vows not to be complaisant. Natalie gently says his name, but he continues his rant, promising her he'll find another way to fix things. She calls for him again, and he angrily asks what she wants. She asks if they can stay in a hotel room for the night because she's tired and not feeling well. He repeats her questioningly, and she suggests that they can try to relax while he works out a new plan. She breaks out in a coughing fit, and he looks down at her concernedly. After getting a room at a nearby inn, Satan brings Natalie some medicine, unsure of its actual use, and instructs her to take it before she sleeps. She thanks him, and asks if he'll be sleeping as well, pointing out that there aren't two beds in their room. He declines, opting to figure something out for Pestilence instead. He wonders how long she wants to sleep, concerned about the mucus in her throat making it hard for her to breathe. She tries to assure him that she only needs this night and she'll be better by the morning, but she starts coughing before she can finish her sentence. Satan finishes it for her, and she confirms and promises him. He bends down so he's closer to her eye level and tells her that he'll wake her up at eight the next morning. She agrees, and adds that he can keep the light on while she sleeps. He tells her goodnight and she smiles and says it back. She rolls over so she's facing the wall, and as he leaves he lets her know he'll be right outside of her room if she needs him. Satan leans against the wall right outside of her room's window. He recalls Pestilence taunting him after their game, telling him to return when he's ready to bet the thing she actually wants, if Natalie's health is so important to him. He clenches his fist in frustration. In the morning, Satan returns to her room at eight o'clock like he promised. He says they have an important thing to do that day and he wants to get it done as soon as possible, but Natalie doesn't move. He shakes her shoulder, wondering if she heard him and annoyed that she didn't respond. Suddenly, he falls backwards onto the floor in shock. Tears spring to his eyes, not wanting to believe what he's seeing is real. Natalie's soul sits in the darkness, surrounded by muttering voices. She turns to see where they're coming from, but a hand quickly grabs her wrist. More hands grab and reach for her body, yelling that at long last, she's arrived in Hell. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc